


Silver Tongue

by boredomsMuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Soulmates, aka kail fixes some episodes in s3, and also kail fixes why the show forgets about nathaniel so often, because felix and mari deserved better, even tho he hasn't actually watched s3, no beta its 1am, ot3 for life, s3: Ladybug, s3: felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Adrien thought he’d fixed it.Lila had admitted she lied (kinda), Marinette's name had been cleared, and she'd come back to school.  Everything was fixed!So why did nothing seem fixed?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 8
Kudos: 319





	Silver Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my insta @kailsmusings where i post a lot about writing and also dolls  
> Also stay tuned to my ao3 because imma bout to release a thing and if you liked miraculous ladybug you'll love it
> 
> Anyway, this is the brain child of me 1) loving mari/adrien/nath 2) giving a reason as to why nath just disappears a lot and 3) not liking how quickly everyone turned on mari in the lila episodes
> 
> Not beta'd because it's 1am i shouldn't be up whoops

Adrien thought he’d fixed it.

Sure Lila hadn’t really owned up to her lies but Adrien didn’t think she knew how. Besides, even if she escaped punishment she’d admitted the lies. Everyone knew Marinette hadn’t cheated, or stolen, or pushed anyone. Which Adrien really thought they should have known already but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Marinette’s explosion was overturned. She was back at school with a clean slate. Everything  _ should _ be fine.

So why was Marinette still sitting in the back? Staring out the window and just generally ignoring everyone? Not that anyone was really trying to talk to her.

“Oh! Adrien!” Lila spoke up as she saw him in the doorway. She was still sitting in the spot she’d stolen, Nino and Alya sitting behind her and not seeming the least concerned with Marinette so obviously upset. “Can you help me with this problem? I don’t get it.” She asked, all sheepish and polite and lying through her teeth.

“I’m sure Nino will much better help me,” Adrien claimed with his most political smile. Then, before Lila could twist his words, he walked up the steps to the back of the class. 

“Is this seat taken?” He asked. Marinette looked away from the window to meet his eye for a moment. Her eyes were so… empty. It was an expression he recognized from before he’d started at school. Back when his days only left him lonely and hurt. It was wrong to see someone else looking like that, especially someone like Marinette.

“No.” She finally answered, looking away again. There was no stuttering, no overly high pitched tone, no flailing arms. It’s weird to miss something that had made him so worried, but now that it’s gone he wondered why he was ever worried. There’d clearly been no negativity in that. But this… well maybe negative wasn’t the best word, but it definitely wasn’t positive. Frowning, Adrien set up in the seat beside her.

“Are you alright?” He asked, words soft as he noticed everyone was staring at them. Not obviously, no they were staring out the corner of their eyes. That was always worse.

“I’m fine,” Marinette said. She was lying. Adrien was sure she was lying. But he wasn’t sure how to say that to her. What something else happened? Was is Lila again? He’d wait until they had a moment alone to ask.

But despite his best efforts, they never had a moment alone. The closest he came was after lunch, waiting for her at the school’s entrance as she walked back from her home. Nathaniel reached her first. Maybe he’d have interrupted but… Well, whatever the artist said, Marinette almost seemed to smile at it. No way Adrien could interrupt that.

His luck after was no better, Marinette didn’t even bother to go to her locker before leaving. Adrien sighed, giving Nino a half-hearted ‘goodbye’ before settling in to wait for Gorilla. It was nice of his bodyguard to ‘run late’ so he’d have a chance to talk with his friends, but today he’d almost rather the impatience.

“I thought everything was fixed,” Adrien mumbled to himself, staring down the street towards Marinette’s bakery.

“Is this about Marinette?” Adrien jumped, looking up to see Nathaniel standing beside him. The artist was tense, clinging to his backpack and looking off to the side.

“You know why she’s still upset?” Adrien asked, hopeful. Nathaniel hadn’t seemed all that interested in Lila and her lies. Maybe he didn’t believe her either, maybe that’s what he and Marinette talked about after lunch.

“Well, she hasn’t told me but my guess is it’s about Lila,” Nathaniel said.

“But that’s all sorted.” Adrien frowned. “Did something else happen?”

“Is it sorted?” Nathaniel asked. “I just, I mean… well, no one believed her. Even now I don’t think anyone else has apologized. That probably hurt her a lot, thinking no one had her back.” Adrien frowned a little deeper. He… hadn’t thought about that.

“But I didn’t believe Lila. Marinette knows that.” He argued. She knew he had her back, he’d told her.

“I didn’t know,” Nathaniel said and then sighed at Adrien’s confused expression. “Nevermind. I have to head home. Bye Adrien.” The artist mumbled, quickly heading down the stairs. Adrien wanted to call him back, to get him to explain what he meant, but then he spotted the car approaching.

What did it matter that Nathaniel didn’t know Adrien didn’t believe Lila? He didn’t need to. It only mattered to him and Marinette, maybe Lila. Right? Was he trying to say that Marinette didn’t know? But that was silly, he told her! And he’d fixed it! He’d kept his calm in class and when he had the chance, he’d fixed things. No one had even been akumatized! Nothing got worse.

But then, Adrien thinks as he steps into the chair, nothing got better either.

* * *

“I don’t know why you’re so hung up about it,” Plagg complained later that night, watching Adrien mope. “What mores there to do? You called the girl out.”

“But Marinette’s still upset,” Adrien said. 

“That sounds like a her problem.” Plagg shrugged, throwing up a triangle of cheese and catching it in his mouth.

“Plagg.” Adrien found, looking over to his kwami.

“Okay, fine.” Plagg huffed. “Why don’t you just talk to her?”

“I tried, she avoided me.” Adrien pointed out.

“No, she avoided Adrien. She’ll definitely talk to Chat Noir.” Plagg pointed out. He had a point, Adrien supposed. As Chat Noir, he and Marinette were actually pretty close now. Even after what happened. But…

“No, no that’s wrong.” Adrien shook his head. “It’d be like lying to her.”

“Not at all, it’s just not telling the truth,” Plagg claimed.

“Plagg, that’s what lying is.” Adrien frowned.

“It’s fine, no one will be able to call you out on it.” Plagg brushed him off. Adrien sighed but stopped trying to argue. Plagg was impossible some times.

Still, maybe being Chat Noir was a good idea. The fresh air could help him think this through.

“Plagg, claws out.”

* * *

It didn’t help.

An hour spent leaping across Paris and Chat Noir is no closer to an answer than Adrien was. 

“Why are things so complicated?” Chat Noir muttered to himself. It was never this complicated dealing with things at home. Even fights with Chloe aren’t this complicated. The right words to the right person and everything sorts itself out. Is that not how it is in highschool? Probably not. It seems his normal is everyone’s abnormal.

Sighing, Chat falls to the roof his on, sighing and having a look around. Where even was he? He’d sort of just been wondering around mindlessly. 

Chat winced as he realized he was sitting right by Marinette’s bakery. How did he end up near here by accident? It really would be so much easier if he could just talk to her, but he really shouldn’t trick her like that. Besides, it was really late, she was probably asleep. Yeah, so even if he went over it wouldn’t matter.

Just to prove it to himself, Chat got up and started towards the bakery. It didn’t take long to spot a familiar shape curled up in a chair on her balcony. Okay, so she wasn’t in bed but surely she was asleep. Maybe he should carry her into bed to make sure she didn’t get a cold sleeping outside like this.

Except she wasn’t asleep, Chat realized as he landed on her balcony, she was crying. Oh no. She hadn’t spotted him yet, he could probably still jump away and Marinette would be none the wiser. But she’d also be alone. He didn’t want to leave her crying alone. Even if he was kind of tricking her, wasn’t he better than no one?

“Princess?” He called, announcing his presence and taking a step towards her. “What’s wrong?” Quickly, Marinette’s sobs stopped. She wiped her eyes but still didn’t turn towards him.

“It’s nothing.” She said. “I don’t want to play right now Chat Noir, leave me alone.”

“It’s not nothing.” Chat frowned, ignoring the second part completely. “You can talk to me. I won’t think worse of you, no matter what it is.” He promised. The calm Marinette had managed completely crumbled. 

“Won’t you?” She sobbed. “Everyone else does.”

“Of course not. I’ll fight anyone that thinks that.” Chat promised. It was a little uncomfortable to kneel but it was worth it to be closer to her face level. She still hadn’t looked at him, letting out a bitter laugh between sobs.

“You’ll have to fight my whole class.” She muttered.

“Your whole class?” Chat frowned.

“Well, maybe not Nathaniel.” Marinette relented. “But, but everyone else… I just, I thought they knew me better than this Chat. I thought they cared.” She managed. 

Everyone else? What about him? Chat knew he couldn’t ask but he didn’t need too, Marinette continued.

“Even, even this guy I like.” She snuffled. “He said he’d have my back but he just, he just stood there. Lila was saying all those things and he didn’t stand up for me. I guess he never had my back at all.” 

What?

But…

But…

But, Adrien didn’t have an argument. He hadn’t stood up for Marinette. Not really, not now that he thought about it. He thought he had because he talked to Lila after but it’s not like Marinette knew that and even if she did, did that count? Was this what Nathaniel meant? 

He’d dealt with Lila, but he hadn’t dealt with the rest of the class. Hadn’t had her back when she was standing all alone, cornered against the wall.

“I’m so sorry Princess.” Chat said, hands clenched tight against the side of her chair. “They shouldn’t’ve done that to you.”  _ I _ shouldn’t’ve done that to you. Marinette turns to face him and almost immediately hides her face in his shoulder, clinging to him as she falls apart. Chat can only hold her back.

* * *

Hours later, all Adrien wanted to do is sleep as he falls into bed. But he couldn’t, there was something he had to do. Pulling the blankets up over his head, Adrien pulled out his phone. It wasn’t the one from his father, the one he knew was bugged, but one that Félix left him when his cousin visited and pulled that elaborate… plan, to prove some theory he had. He still hadn’t given Adrien the full details, just the promise he’d explain everything eventually. Adrien didn’t push. It was only fair, Félix never asked why Adrien asked him to loop the cameras by his window.

For now, Félix and Nino were the only contacts on his second phone. But that was fine, Adrien only needed to talk to Félix. Luckily, his cousin was a night owl.

**Adrien** : Félix I’ve messed up and I need help.   
**Félix** : You, mess up? Impossible.   
**Adrien** : I’m serious Fé   
**Adrien** : I didn’t stand up for my friend when she needed me and I didn’t even realize!    
**Adrien** : I need to do something big to make it up to her   
**Félix** : I’m going to need more details than that Ads.   
**Adrien** : Okay, so it all starts with this girl named Lila.

Adrien barely got any sleep that night. It was still some of the best sleep he’d ever had.

* * *

Not bothering to ask, Adrien dropped into the seat beside Marinette with a serious expression on his face. There weren’t as many eyes on them this morning but he knew Lila was still staring. He’d gone over this part of his plan many times with Félix last night, weighed the chances of an akuma against Marinette’s happiest and decided Ladybug and Chat Noir had proved they could handle Lila. They’d handled her three times already. 

Félix had also shot down Adrien’s ‘benefit of the doubt’ instincts with his same usual bluntness. If Lila was going to take the chance at being a better person, no consequences required, then she already would have. He didn’t owe her another choice. 

With that in mind, Adrien didn’t have any hesitation when he spoke for all the class to speak.

“I’m sorry Marinette.” 

“Huh?” Marinette managed, eyes wide with surprise.

“I’m sorry I didn’t stand up for you the other day. I didn’t believe Lila, but I was worried she’d be akumatized again if I called her out. I knew you were better than that, but I forgot you’d still be hurt. Nathaniel made me realize how alone you must have felt, I’m sorry I contributed to that.” He said. It wasn’t the full story - the truth of how he’s used to handling conflict - but that was a bit too personal to announce to the whole class. He’d tell Marinette at lunch, privately.

For a moment the room was silent, and then Marinette gave him a smile. An actual, real smile.

“Thank you Adrien.” She said, whispered really. Adrien smiled back.

He should have expected Lila would ruin it.

“I bet she blackmailed him to say that.” The girl muttered, not loud enough to start another round of accusations but enough to start gossip. That’s fine. That’s what Adrien expected. This was only part one.

But Marinette looked away, good mood instantly dashed. 

“Hey,” Adrien started, quiet enough for just her, “ignore her, I’m going to fix this, okay? We know she’s a liar, and I’ll prove it.”

“How?” Marinette muttered. Cheerful, hopeful, Marinette. It was so wrong to hear her sounding so defended.

“Just leave it to me,” Adrien said. “It’s the least I can do after the other day.” Marinette nodded but she didn’t look as convinced as Adrien would like. That’s alright, he decided, he’d just have to prove it.

* * *

Adrien stuck by Marinette’s side during the first break that day. Gossip turned cruel quick and he wasn’t about to leave her to handle it alone. She led him to a quiet spot in the back of the school, apparently where she’d been hiding out yesterday too. It was a nice little spot, a place no one would accidentally find.

“I can’t tell if it’s sad or funny that Chloé’s on my side but my own best friend isn’t.” Marinette sighed. Adrien couldn’t help but wince. Yeah, it didn’t seem like a great thing with how much bad blood Chloé and Marinette seemed to have.

“Chlo isn’t so bad.” He offered. “She just likes being the big fish, and you threaten that because you’re awesome.” 

“Well, I don’t threaten it anymore,” Marinette muttered. “Even if this does all blow off, and we prove without a doubt that Lila’s a liar, I don’t think I can go back to how things were.” She admitted, quiet and unsure. Adrien wasn’t sure what to say to that. He kind of understood. Even if his mother were to walk in the door tomorrow, he doesn’t think anything would be the way it used to be.

“There’s something I need to tell you both.” Marinette and Adrien jumped, looking up to find Nathaniel standing over them. He looked even more nervous than he had the other day. 

“Nathaniel?” Adrien frowned. Where had he even come from? 

“Nath, what’s wrong?” Marinette asked, standing up. 

“There’s something I need to tell you,” Nathaniel repeated, a little more sure. “It’s about Lila, and why everyone believes her. It’s not their fault.”

“What do you mean?” Marinette frowned. Adrien felt just as confused as she looked.

“Do you, do you know the myths about Silver Tongues?” Nathaniel asked. “People that can make anyone believe their lies.”

“Are you saying Lila has magic?” Adrien rephrased. That seemed unlikely. Sure the kwami’s were magic but they were kwami’s, not human. It was different.

But then, they did have a lot of magic effects, and they had been around a really long time…

“Nath, that’s just a myth,” Marinette said.

“It’s not,” Nathaniel argued. “I can prove it.” He took a deep breath and then, all of a sudden Nathaniel disappeared.

Literally disappeared. In the space of a blink.

“That’s not…” Adrien trailed off. It was clearly possible, he’d just seen it.

“Nath?” Marinette called, looking around like maybe he’d just ducked behind a bush that wasn’t there. Then, just as quickly as he’d disappeared, Nathaniel reappeared. He hadn’t moved an inch.

“I mean, I’m obviously not a Silver Tongue, but you get the point.” He mumbled, not meeting their eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before but I didn’t realize at first and, and I’m really not meant to tell anyone.”

“You can turn invisible.” Marinette breathed. Nathaniel nodded.

“You can’t tell anyone.” He said.

“We won’t,” Adrien promised. His mind was still reeling but… but well, he’d just seen it with his own eyes. Hard to disagree with that.

“I’m good at keeping secrets,” Marinette said. She seemed to have come to the same conclusion as him.

“But, if she’s a silver tongue how come we can tell she’s lying?” Adrien asked. In all the myths, no one was immune to silver tongues.

“Because you caught her in a lie.” Nathaniel said. “So you already distrust her, so she can’t fool you anymore. Or, or I think that’s why. People like me, silver tongues can’t fool us at all. Not once we know what they are. I think it’s meant to be other people but I don’t know…” He trailed off. Well that made sense, Adrien had known without a doubt that Alya wasn’t friends with Ladybug. Maybe even a silver tongue can’t lie about the facts in front of their face.

Good, that means part two of his plan will still work.

“I can’t believe you can turn invisible,” Marinette said after a minute. You know, honestly, Adrien was still in a little shock himself.

“Wait,” he said as a realization hit, “is that why you disappeared during the Zombizou attack?” Nathaniel’s sheepish smile was all the answer he needed.

“That makes so much sense!” Marinette gasped, coming to the same conclusion. “You always disappear during the attacks!”

“So do you two,” Nathaniel mumbled, looking awkwardly to the side. 

“But if you’re invisible, how can you see?” Marinette asked with a frown. “Your eyes can’t reflect light if they’re see-through.” 

“Well…” Nathaniel stuttered. “Look, this really has to be a secret but… do you guys know what auras are?” 

The three of them spent the rest of the break, and the next one, sitting together talking about invisibility and all the things Nathaniel really wasn’t meant to tell people. 

Adrien would really need to start watching where he transformed, he realized as Nathaniel explained what he got up to during akuma attacks. You never know when your invisible friends might be around.

* * *

At the start of lunch, finally, Adrien’s plan began with a phone call.

Rose’s phone went off almost the moment their class ended. 

“Oh!” She smiled, looking up to Juleka. “It’s Ali.”

“I wonder why he’s calling, he knows we’re at school.” The gothic girl asked. Rose shrugged, answering the phone. Before Marinette could head off, Adrien grabbed her hand. She turned back to him with a frown, until he nodded to Rose.

“Hi Ali! Is everything alright?” The girl said. “Huh? Oh no that’s so horrible!” 

“What’s going on?” Mylène asked, frowning in concern.

“Someone’s been using Ali and his family for publicity!” Rose said. “Oh really? Oh, I hope that won’t be too hard.” She spoke into the phone. “He and his family have to review all their rules with the media to ensure there’s less information going out now.” She translated to the class.

“Who’d do something like that?” Ivan frowned. Rose seemed to be getting the answer when suddenly she went pale, turning to Lila who looked like she was trying to escape. Unfortunately, and not accidentally, Nathaniel was blocking the doorway. 

“Lila, you were lying about knowing Ali?” Rose asked.

“What? Of course not!” Lila claimed. “Maybe he’s just forgotten me. You know Prince’s, they meet a lot of people.”

“But didn’t you stay with them?” Adrien asked, innocent as ever. His cousin would be so proud. “Wouldn’t they have a record of that?”

“Oh, you know paperwork.” Lila laughed, tense. “It gets mixed up.”

“Ali says his family always keeps on top of that.” Rose frowned.

“Well…” Lila gulped. She looked relieved at the knock on the door only for her face to drop again when Nathaniel stepped aside to let in Jagged Stone.

“Hello little rockers.” He greeted with a grin. “I was looking for one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, is she in-” Jagged cut himself off when he ‘accidentally’ run into Lila. “Oh sorry missie. Here, let me write you an autograph to make up for it.”

“An autograph.” Chloé scoffed. “Why would she need an autograph if you’ve already written a song for her? What a downgrade. Utterly ridiculous.” Maybe she’d picked up on what was going on, maybe she hadn’t, either way her words were perfect. Jagged looked up and frowned.

“Uh, sorry missie. Have we met? I don’t think I’ve written a song for you.” He said.

“Of course you did, when she saved your cat. Before you found out you were allergic.” Alya repeated but Jagged just shook his head.

“Doesn’t ring a bell, and I’m not allergic to cats. They just aren’t as rock and roll as Fang.” He said. “Don’t feel too bad about lying missie, everyone wants to know a star.” He told Lila, who looked like she wanted to sink into the floor. Then he looked up and saw Marinette. “There you are Mari, I’ve got to have a chat with you.”

“Um, isn’t, isn’t school a bad place for that?” Marinette managed, looking like she wanted to see everything right now.

“Ah, you might have a point.” Jagged agreed, scratching his chin. “Tell you what, I’ll give you my number and you can message me after school. We’ll work out the details then.” He decided. Marinette could only hand over her phone.

Lila tried to make another hasty escape but this time it was Mr Damocles that stood in her way. He looked furious.

“Miss Rossi.” He started. “I’ve been looking into your lying disorder to see how we might better help you here, only to discover that such a disorder can’t make you set someone up the way you did Marinette!” 

“Um, w-well mines a rare form sir.” Lila tried.

“That’s enough!” Mr Damocles said. “Such an act requires the precision and planning that a compulsive liar wouldn’t be able to pull off. You’re coming with me young lady, and I am going to call your mother.” Lila finally managed to leave the classroom, only while being led to the principal’s office.

“That was amazing,” Marinette mumbled.

“Lying, that’s what it gets ya.” Jagged Stone shook his head. “Call me Mari, I’ve got great plans.” He added as he left the school.

It’d been easy to get Jagged Stone to help out, especially since he really did have an opportunity for Marinette. Adrien had expected Prince Ali to be a bit more challenging, but as soon as Adrien had mentioned Rose being manipulated he’d been in. Félix had had no trouble writing up a scientific enough looking paper about Lila’s fake illness and emailing it to the principal. Which, Adrien supposed, was a bit sneaky. But then so was Lila.

“I told you I’d fix it.” He grinned at Marinette.

* * *

The rest of the day went perfectly. Things finally did seem to be fixed this time, the class finally, truly realizing they’d been lied to. And, more importantly, realizing how badly they’d treated Marinette. The baker’s daughter had no trouble accepting their apologies now that she knew it wasn’t their fault. It wouldn’t be perfect, Adrien was sure, but it was so, so much better.

And it would still be better, even when Lila returned and apologized to the class. Even when only some of the class now seemed immune to her lies. There was a pattern to it, Adrien was sure, but he couldn’t figure it out. He was entirely sure Marinette and Nathaniel  _ had  _ figured it out but he didn’t ask. He was just glad Marinette would have so many people to stand up for if Lila tried anything else.

But that hadn’t happened yet.

Right now, Adrien was walking up to Nathaniel on the Pont de Arts. 

“Hi.” Nathaniel greeted, smiling and meeting Adrien’s eyes for a minute before looking away.

“Hey.” Adrien grinned. “Marinette here yet?”

“Not yet.” Nathaniel shook his head. “I’m surprised your dad let you come out.” He noted.

“Yeah, it was lucky,” Adrien claimed, like it had anything to do with luck and not a black catsuit. The look Nathaniel sent him, Adrien almost thought the artist could see through his lies. But surely not.

“Hey! Sorry I’m late!” Marinette called, running up to them.

“You’re not late.” Nathaniel said. “We still have five minutes.”

“But it’s my treat, I should have been here first.” Marinette pouted.

“Well, then next time we’ll be late.” Adrien joked. Marinette managed a slightly awkward laugh, face red. She’d hardly stuttered at all these last few days but now that she didn’t have bigger things to worry about it seemed she was trying really hard not to fall into the same habit. Adrien didn’t mind, so long as it meant she was happy.

“Come on, let’s go get some ice-cream,” Marinette said, hesitating only a moment before taking their hands and pulling them towards André. Maybe it was a little weird for them to go for lovers ice-cream for, what Marinette called, ‘a thank you for being there for me’. But it was true that André’s ice-cream was the best in Paris.

“Hi André!” Marinette greeted, grinning wide.

“Ah, young lovers come for ice-cream.” André greeted, making all their face’s turn bright red. Marinette immediately dropped their hands. 

“It, it’s not like that André!” Nathaniel claimed, waving his hands in front of him in such a way that Adrien couldn’t help but laugh a little. It looked like a pretty good Marinette impression.

“You always start going clear when you get embarrassed Nathaniel.” André teased. Ha, Adrien didn’t know they knew each other. Wait, going clear?

“Cool! I didn’t know you could do that!” Adrien exclaimed as he noticed. The tips of Nathaniel’s fingers and his ears had gone invisible. 

“Adrien.” Marinette hissed and Adrien’s eyes went wide. So much for being a good secret keeper! How could he have blurted that out in front of André?!

“Ah, so they know.” André grinned.

“Huh?” Adrien asked.

“They know,” Nathaniel confirmed. He’d shoved his hands in his pockets, but the tips of his ears were still very see-through.

“In that case, I shall make you all a true soulmate’s ice-cream. Free of charge.” André grinned.

“Ah, you don’t have to do that!” Marinette assured. “It was my treat, because they’re such good friends.”

“And now it is my treat, for all of you.” André smiled. He pulled out cones. “Hmm. Let’s see, a green mint for Adrien, a teal blue moon for Nathaniel, and a blue velvet for Marinette. A perfect gradient for your eyes.” He handed out the cones, with it’s three spoons, which Marinette took from him.

“Thank you.” She said.

“All in a night’s work for me.” André grinned. “Remember, André’s ice-cream brings love.” He said, winking at the three. Blushing (and still partly invisible), they all went to take a seat and start eating.

“What was that all about?” Adrien finally asked Nathaniel. For all the awkwardness, it was a really nice ice-cream.

“Y-yeah, that soulcream, um soulmate stuff seemed a bit far even for André.” Marinette mumbled.

“Well, um, uh…” Nathaniel gulped. “Um, André’s like me. It’s, it’s how we know each other.” He managed.

“He can turn invisible?” Adrien asked. “Is that why no one can find him until he’s already set up?”

“Not quite…” Nathaniel mumbled.

“What is it then?” Marinette asked, tone kind. “What’s his power?”

“Andrecanseestringsoffate.” Nathaniel admitted, all in one breath. He looked very much like he wanted to turn invisible. Considering he could, Adrien was impressed he managed not to.

“Huh?” Marinette frowned, needing a minute to catch. “Wait, like red strings of fate?”

“He, um, he says they’re not all red, but yeah.”

“That’s so cool!” Adrien grinned, taking another bite of ice-cream.

Then he froze.

André could see strings of fate.

André sold ice-cream for lovers.

André had said he’d give them a real soulmate’s ice-cream.

“It doesn’t, it doesn’t have to mean anything if you guys don’t want it to.” Nathaniel mumbled, looking so small all of a sudden.

“Well…” Marinette mumbled. It didn’t sound like she knew how to answer. Which was fair, because Adrien didn’t know how to answer. Marinette and Nathaniel were his soulmates? But what about Ladybug? How was he meant to give her up so easy?

But then, it’s not like he could really  _ have _ a relationship with Ladybug. Not with their secret identities. And it’s not like Ladybug wanted one with him anyway, she’d said so many a time.

Adrien took another bite of ice-cream to steel his nerves.

“I’m not saying it’ll work out, but we could always try. Uh, if you guys, if that’s what you want.” He said. The others were silent a moment and Adrien was struck with a deep desire to jump off the bridge and into the water below. 

“I’d, I’d like that.” Nathaniel admitted in a whisper.

“Me too.” Marinette nodded. Adrien could only grin at them, relief and excitement bubbling in his stomach.

“Oh!” He realized. “You should put your numbers in my second phone! That way my dad doesn’t tap the messages.”

“You’re what?”

“So he doesn’t what?!”

**Author's Note:**

> The people that aren't affected by Lila's silver tongue anymore are the ones that have used kwami's before, if that wasn't obvious. And Nathaniel knows. He knows.
> 
> Also you can't convince me the way i wrote Felix isn't canon. You just can't.


End file.
